Back in time
by speedtexter
Summary: Title sucks...when Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Nevil, and Ron get in a large argument in potions class, Snape and Dumbledore decide to send them in the pensieve to have them learn a lesson. Will everyone be able to get along?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Pansy Parkison was furious. Those two little redheads Weasley and Hermione had picked a fight with her and Draco…the nerve of those little rats! And then that mousy boy Longbottom had jumped in to defend them! Professor Snape had sent them to Dumbledore's office. The five of them were walking there now. Weasley, Longbottom, and Hermione were walking next to each other, with a good three feet in between Pansy and Draco. Dumbledore had been expecting them so there was no need to say the password.

"Hello everyone." Dumbledore said, "Now, tell me what happened."

All at once, except for Nevil, burst into a fit of complaining cries.

"Silence!" The room quieted immediately. "Now, your behavior is unacceptable. You all are going to be in the same potions class all year, you must learn to get along. I understand you won't be best friends, but you must get along."

"But-"

"No buts. Now, you five are going to take a little field trip."

This got Dumbledore five confused looks, he smiled.

"Bloody bastard!" Draco shouted as he hit the floor.

"What just happened?" Pansy snapped.

"Shut up would you? Dumbledore sent us in the Peinsieve." Hermione explained

"The…what?" Ron asked.

"It's like a big bowl of memories." Hermione explained.

"But…what memory are we in?" Pansy asked. Ron started looking around at the students walking who could not see them. When his eyes landed on a boy with black hair and glasses they grew wide with surprise. He slowly understood and gasped.

"Hermione…look." Hermione, and Pansy and Draco, looked to see what Ron was looking at. Hermione understood immediately and gasped too.

"What?" Draco and Pansy asked.

"Um, I know what time we're in…the 70's."

"How do you know this?" Draco asked. His eyebrows sky-rocketed up when he saw a single tear fall down Hermione's cheek, Nevil put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I, uh, that's Harry's dad." Hermione whispered.

"And there's my dad…" Nevil said, his voice braking. "And…and my mom."

"Oh Nevil." Hermione said, hugging him.

"Am I missing something here?" Draco asked.

"My parents are, uh, in intensive care because they were tortured." Nevil mumbled, refusing to meet Draco's eyes.

"Oh, by who?" Draco immediately wished he hadn't asked that question.

"You're aunt." Hermione said.

"Bella?"

"Wait a minute, won't your parents be somewhere around here too Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I guess so…why'd Dumbledore send us here?" Draco answered.

"I'm not sure yet…Ron look there's Sirus!" Hermione said with glee. Ron looked, happiness killed and replaced with a lethal stare.

"And there's Peter." He said coldly. Hermione's eyes filled with hate. Draco was instantly curious as to why she disliked this person so much, she never even looked at him with that much hate in her eyes. Hermione lurched forward involuntarily, momentarily forgetting that she couldn't really do anything. Ron caught her,

"Mione, you can't do anything to him, this is a memory remember?" Ron asked.

"What's up her arse?" Pansy said snottily.

"Yeah, Granger what was that about?" Draco inquired.

"What's it to you!" She spat at them. "It's not like you care!" And with that she ran away.

"Where is she planning on going?" Nevil asked.

"I'll go get her…" Ron said but was cut off by Pansy.

"No, I'll do it." The three boys looked at her incredulously.

"What? She probably needs a girl to talk to and this is what Dumbledore wanted right?" Pansy shrugged, then turned around and chased after Hermione.

"And now I've seen everything." Draco mused, his eyes suddenly widening. "Including my parents…"

So what'd you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Nevil burst out laughing.

"Those are your parents?" He wheezed. Malfoy's mom had wild curly hair that frizzed out way more than Hermione's. His father had his shirt tucked in with large oval glasses. Ron joined Nevil in laughter.

"Like your parents look any better in the present Weasley." Malfoy sneered, crossing his arms. "Hey look, there's Pans and Granger." The two boys turned to look. Sure enough, there they were. The two girls walked close together, and were still talking. There seemed to be a mutual understanding between them.

"I'm confused." Ron said, "Don't they hate each other?"

"Maybe it's a chick thing?" Malfoy offered.

"I don't understand girls." Nevil chimed in.

"Hello boys." Pansy said.

"Er, what happened? You feel better Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I just hate that we can't do anything about it is all. And I wish Harry was here." She said the last sentence quietly. Pansy patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Uh, well, all of the students are going to eat, should we follow them?"

"Yeah, maybe we'll 'learn our lesson' and we'll get home sooner." Hermione agreed. Draco tugged Hermione back as the others followed them.

"What?" She said, sounding more surprised than irritated.

"Who was that guy?" Hermione's eyes darkened a shade.

"What do you care?" Hermione flinched out of his grasp and started walking.

"Because you looked at him like you wanted to kill him."

"And?" Hermione said, irritation less transparent.

"You looked at him like…you hated him more than me."

"Again, and?"

"Well, I think I deserve to know who you hate more than me, cause I don't hate anyone more than you." Draco explained.

"Thanks…I guess."

"So…who was he?"

"Look I really don't wanna talk about it."

"When you do, will you tell me?" Hermione looked at him. He really wanted to know.

"Fine. But I don't think I ever will. Can we go now?" Malfoy nodded.

"Where you to been?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Look there's the Marauders." Hermione replied, purposely ignoring his question, pointing to the four boys at the Gryffindor table.

"The _what?_" Nevil, Pansy, and Draco said at once. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance.

"Er…nothing." Ron said.

Really short. But I need ideas. Help me out?


End file.
